The present invention relates to an image search apparatus and method for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, and a computer readable memory.
In a conventional image search apparatus that manages attribute information and image feature amounts of image data, image search for retrieving desired image data is done by designating numerical values corresponding to weights for a plurality of pieces of attribute information and image feature amounts using a user interface and matching the attribute information and image feature amount of query image data as an example image with those of stored images. However, it is troublesome for a user who has little knowledge of images to designate weights of the image feature amounts of image data. If the user makes wrong designation, unwanted search results may be obtained as matches.
A similar image search apparatus described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,456 as a conventional image search apparatus, is characterized in that xe2x80x9cone of attribute information similarity sets that indicate image features is selected in accordance with the user or the use purpose, and similarity between images is determined using inter-attribute information similarity of the selected setxe2x80x9d. Note that the xe2x80x9cattribute informationxe2x80x9d essentially indicates a keyword assigned in advance, and xe2x80x9cthe inter-attribute information similarity setxe2x80x9d indicates a conceptual distance between assigned keywords. The conceptual distance is also assigned to quantitative language expressions such as xe2x80x9clargexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csmall, and the like, and the one suitable for search is selected from a plurality of variations of tables which define such conceptual distances between keywords, i.e., similarity sets.
The aforementioned similar image search apparatus is characterized in that xe2x80x9cthe apparatus further has importance definition means for defining a plurality of levels of importance for each of similarity discrimination items as attribute information items required for discriminating similarity in accordance with the user or use purpose, and discriminates similarity between images using the inter-attribute information similarity selected in accordance with the user or use purpose and the importancexe2x80x9d. This characteristic feature amounts to weighting the conceptual distance between the keywords.
However, the conventional image search apparatus is not easy for the user to use, since annotation of, e.g., keywords and the like is mandatory, and there is no concept that deals with ambiguity of search.
Most of the aforementioned image search processes execute matching using distance on a given distance space mainly by multivariate analysis of statistical processes as a matching method, and coordinate components that pertain to attribute information and image feature amounts are weighted.
In this way, image search methods that designate numerical values corresponding to weights of a plurality of pieces of attribute information and image feature amounts using a user interface use basically the same scheme in relation to the matching method since they use geometric distance of a weight on a given image feature space.
When the attribute information and image feature amount of search target image data are matched using the weighted attribute information and image feature amounts, ambiguity levels upon matching may be set for each attribute information and image feature amount in some methods.
However, it is not easy for the user to correctly understand the reason why the ambiguity levels of each attribute information and image feature amount are designated upon matching in addition to numerical values corresponding to weights.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and has as its first object to provide an image search apparatus and method which can easily search for desired image data, and a computer readable memory.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide an image search apparatus and method which can easily designate an interest level with respect to the query condition used upon searching image data, and a computer readable memory.
In order to achieve the first object, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, comprises:
management means for managing image data and image feature amounts thereof in correspondence with each other;
designation means for designating a desired one of query conditions each of which is defined by image feature amounts set with ambiguity levels;
matching means for matching the image feature amounts that define the query condition designated by the designation means, with corresponding image feature amounts of image data managed by the management means; and
output means for outputting image data as search results on the basis of matching results of the matching means.
In order to achieve the first object, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search method for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, comprises:
the management step of managing image data and image feature amounts thereof in a storage medium in correspondence with each other;
the designation step of designating a desired one of query conditions each of which is defined by image feature amounts set with ambiguity levels;
the matching step of matching the image feature amounts that define the query condition designated in the designation step, with corresponding image feature amounts of image data managed in the storage medium; and
the output step of outputting image data as search results on the basis of matching results in the matching step.
In order to achieve the first object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores program codes of an image search process for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the management step of managing image data and image feature amounts thereof in a storage medium in correspondence with each other;
a program code of the designation step of designating a desired one of query conditions each of which is defined by image feature amounts set with ambiguity levels;
a program code of the matching step of matching the image feature amounts that define the query condition designated in the designation step, with corresponding image feature amounts of image data managed in the storage medium; and
a program code of the output step of outputting image data as search results on the basis of matching results in the matching step.
In order to achieve the second object, an image search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search apparatus for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, comprises:
management means for managing image data, and attribute information and image feature amounts thereof in correspondence with each other;
designation means for designating the attribute information and image feature amounts, and interest levels for the attribute information and image feature amounts as a query condition used in a search of image data;
matching means for matching the attribute information and image feature amounts that define the query condition designated by the designation means, with corresponding attribute information and image feature amounts of image data managed by the management means, on the basis of the interest levels; and
output means for outputting image data as search results on the basis of matching results of the matching means.
In order to achieve the second object, an image search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image search method for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, comprises:
the management step of managing image data, and attribute information and image feature amounts thereof in a storage medium in correspondence with each other;
the designation step of designating the attribute information and image feature amounts, and interest levels for the attribute information and image feature amounts as a query condition used in a search of image data;
the matching step of matching the attribute information and image feature amounts that define the query condition designated in the designation step, with corresponding attribute information and image feature amounts of image data managed in the storage medium in the management step, on the basis of the interest levels; and
the output step of outputting image data as search results on the basis of matching results in the matching step.
In order to achieve the second object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer readable memory that stores program codes of an image search process for managing image data, and searching the managed image data for desired image data, comprises:
a program code of the management step of managing image data, and attribute information and image feature amounts thereof in a storage medium in correspondence with each other;
a program code of the designation step of designating the attribute information and image feature amounts, and interest levels for the attribute information and image feature amounts as a query condition used in a search of image data;
a program code of the matching step of matching the attribute information and image feature amounts that define the query condition designated in the designation step, with corresponding attribute information and image feature amounts of image data managed in the storage medium in the management step, on the basis of the interest levels; and
a program code of the output step of outputting image data as search results on the basis of matching results in the matching step.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.